1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system to audit, monitor and control access to computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a system juxtaposed between one or more user computers and one or more protected computers wherein the present invention includes auditing, monitoring and access control functions.
2. Prior Art
It is extremely important to protect various computers and computer networks from improper access and from external tampering or invasion. At the same time, it is important to allow authorized access to computers and networks or, alternatively, to certain aspects or functions of a computer, computers or networks. The present invention provides a system that is interposed or juxtaposed between one or more user computers and one or more protected computers in order to verify and authorize proper access to the computer or portions of the computer.
By way of example, multiple midrange systems for a business may require protection from access while permitting access to authorized users. Examples of authorized users include maintenance and repair personnel at various locations.
It is also important and desirable in many instances to provide alternate levels of access to computer systems. For example, one ordinary type of access will allow communication and data transfer with certain functions. Alternatively, a superuser or other type of user will have access to additional portions of the protected computer and its systems.
It is also desirable to provide a system that will audit and monitor all transactions and data between one or more users and one or more protected computer systems.
Additionally, it is desirable to permit an administrator or administrators to monitor, to audit, and even to control the transactions between the various computer users and the various protected computer systems.